


actually, that makes sense.

by orvynn



Series: Mafia AU [1]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Aged-Up Rin, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Mob, Alternate universe - Mafia, F/M, Fanmix, SesshoRin, inukag - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-03-07 22:30:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 54
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13444749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orvynn/pseuds/orvynn
Summary: for the inuyasha mafia au, aka the au tumblr user sarahkatlinewalker and i can't shut up about. it's great.





	actually, that makes sense.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sarahkatlinewalker](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahkatlinewalker/gifts).



[actually, that makes sense. ](http://8tracks.com/orvynn/actually-that-makes-sense?utm_medium=referral&utm_content=mix-page&utm_campaign=embed_button) from [orvynn](http://8tracks.com/orvynn?utm_medium=referral&utm_content=mix-page&utm_campaign=embed_button) on [8tracks Radio](http://8tracks.com?utm_medium=referral&utm_content=mix-page&utm_campaign=embed_button).

  


_trouble_ // **cage the elephant** // _do me a favour_ // **arctic monkeys** // _young folks_ // **peter bjorn and john** // _chocolate_ // **the 1975** // _naive_ // **the kooks** // _dog days are over_ // **florence + the machine** // _bad karma_ // **ida maria** // _cigarette daydreams_ // **cage the elephant** // _what a catch, donnie_ // **fall out boy**


End file.
